For love
by PauleenAnne
Summary: He felt pathetic. She felt as if her heart broke into million pieces. A wedding...? Who's wedding? Pills? Guns?R&R


**For love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH**

**One-shot**

**A/N: I really just dunno how this story came into my mind. Read and enjoy! Oh…and review!**

Soft drops of crystal clear liquids fell from her eyes. Her eyes stung and her chest felt like it was being scrunched up, torn, and like this was a very big gaping hole in the middle.

"You are not destined for him Taniyama-san, someone else is for him and it's not you. You should give up on him; he's not the one for you. Don't _love _him." Lin-san said with a cold demeanor.

She couldn't believe it was Lin-san who said that.

"But –"

"_Please _Taniyama-san, this is for his future. He doesn't need someone like you to be a burden." So she was a burden now huh? She thought bitterly as she slowly nodded her head.

…

"_I love you Naru." I had finally said after two long, agonizing years._

"_I knew you couldn't resist me…I love you, too."_

…

"_Do you want to go to dinner with me?"_

"_Of course!"_

…

"_Will you marry me, Taniyama Mai?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes! Oh how I waited for this to come!"_

"_Tch, I was right. Now, you're my fiancée."_

…

"You may leave now for the day, Taniyama-san." Lin-san said as he faced his laptop yet again.

Mai left Lin's office quietly, careful not to wake Naru up in the midst of the morning. Why did this have to happen to her? She was the happiest person in the world when Naru asked her to be his bride yet why…?

"Yasu…you're so lucky." She muttered bitterly.

Her mother's wish was for her to get married and Yasu already asked Mai to be his bride even before Naru did. Lucky him, he got what he want.

And unlucky me, I lost what I want.

…

"I'm sorry Naru but I want to break up with you. I don't want to be your fiancée anymore." Mai said to a very shocked Naru.

"W-why?" He asked in a pathetic way. This was his first to be this pathetic in front of someone.

"I…it's just that I…don't love you anymore."

The wind passed by the two heartbroken lovers with a silent 'shush'. Her eyes stung as if alcohol sprinkled onto them. Her heart clenched tightly as she saw his eyes glistening with tears.

She left without another word.

…And so did he.

…

"Really! Mai-chan!" he was so happy.

"Mhm!" Mai said with a fake smile. Yasuhara didn't notice it being fake at all since he was still busy absorbing every single detail when Mai accepted him as her fiancée.

…

The wedding was like a scripted play for Mai. Everything went just like that and for her, she was like reading a script when she said those two words.

'I do.'

Her heart broke as she said those two words. Naru was there at the wedding too and yet he left without any notice.

Her heart was crumbling into ruins. She cried at the wedding yet Yasuhara assumed that it was because of her joy. It was tears of joy as he would claim.

…

At night Naru couldn't sleep, he couldn't move too. It was like his world stopped the moment she said 'I do'. He thought that she would only say those two words in their wedding.

Their wedding…?

Drip…

His blood flowed freely onto the wooden floor. Who could've guessed that he – Naru – would have a gun with him?

"I would never love...

Anyone…except you…

Mai."

Thump. Thump. Thu-

"Noll!"

…

"Mai! Open the door!"

She smiled bitterly as she heard her 'husband's' plea again and again like a broken record. No one's going to stop her.

No one.

She vomited yet again, who knew that she would commit suicide just after a wedding –Her wedding.

A bottle fell with a crack and revealed three oval pills. It was just newly bought that morning and now what happened to the other pills?

She drank most of them.

Result?

Overdose.

"Mai, What's happening in there!" Her husband's worried call echoed throughout their room.

She could no longer take it anymore.

She was dying.

"I…love you…"

"Naru,f-forever."

Thump. Thump. Thu-

* * *

><p><em>Their hearts stopped beating...<em>

_for love._

_They gave up life..._

_for love._

_They gave up their happiness..._

_for love_**.**

**-PauleenAnne**_  
><em>


End file.
